


En heftig aften på vertshuset Stormåsen

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [6]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa får vite hva som skjedde den gang Frigg var på Sabeltanns skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En stund etter "Øyet som ser" uten at vi helt vet akkurat hvor lang tid det har gått.
> 
> Hvis dere vil vite hva Pelle og Pysa bedrev tiden med kan dere lese det her - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3177984

Den Sorte Dame lå til kai i Verstingbukta, med månelyset drapert rundt seg som et slør av sølv. Det blåste varmt, det var god stemning og mye folk i bukta. Få visste at den engang egentlig het Vær Sting-bukta, da den hadde fått et ikke så alt for ufortjent kallenavn. Her var det mye ræl av mennesker som frekventerte. Et par vertshus, et bordell som ble kalt Noahs Ark og ulike handelsmenn trakk til seg rølpete pirater og røvere. Likevel gikk det som oftest rundt uten for mye person-og materiellskade. Det var blitt et lite handelsamfunn og det var alltid en eller annen ildsjel som tok ansvar. 

Kaptein Sabeltann og hans menn hadde bestemt seg for å ta en liten svipptur innom bukta, ettersom den ikke var så alt for langt unna Abra Havn. På godt vær tok det bare noen dager med intens seiling. Da var det verdt å ta en tur av og til for å byttehandle, feste og herje litt. Spesielt Pelle, Pysa og Benjamin var glade i festingen. Kapteinen selv hadde andre ting på planen. Han var her i ens ærend for å få sin personlige hevn på en frekk spanjol som visstnok skulle befinne seg her i et par dager.

Inne på vershuset Stormåsen sto Rosa og Benjamin og speidet utover det folksomme lokalet. De hadde begge vært tørste, og Sabeltann hadde ment at han og Langemann skulle være nok til å få has på denne spanjolen, så Pelle og Pysa hadde stukket til Noahs Ark, mens Rosa hadde dratt med seg Benjamin i andre retningen. 

Benjamin ble stående og se på en skikkelse på andre siden av lokalet, som fiklet med noe før den stakk det i lomma. "Ekke det hu der slyngelen som skylte i land i Abra for en tid siden?" Hvisket han og nikket mot personen. Rosa myste mens hun prøvde å tyde hva han hadde mumlet i all støyet. Skikkelsen dro av seg en mørk hette og en kobberblond, tykk flette kom til syne.  
"Jo, visst er det Frigg!" Rosa tok han i armen. "Kanskje hun har tenkt å snike seg ombord på Den Sorte Dame for å få en ny runde." Sa Benjamin lurt. Rosa snudde seg, "Hva mener du?" Spurte hun mens hun glimtet bort på Frigg. "Er det ingen som har fortalt deg det?" Benjamin så forvirret på henne. "Fortalt meg hva da?" Rosa kjente leppene strammet seg og hun snudde hele kroppen sin mot han nå. Benjamin svelget, men han var litt av ei sladrekjerring så han koste seg nesten også. 

"Jo, du skjønner, Langemann og Frigg, jeg ferska de sammen når hun var på skipet til kaptein Sabeltann." Rosa kvelte et snerr, "Hva mener du med at du ferska de?" Prøvde hun. Benjamin hevet øyenbrynene lekent, "Jeg ferska de." Gjentok han saktere og kjente på det ørlille stikket av misunnelse som han også den gang hadde kjent. Langemann fikk det bokstavelig talt rett i fanget, mens han selv måtte stort sett betale for det. 

Rosa raste og kleip han hardere i armen, "Hvis du tuller med meg!" Freste hun. Benjamin sank et halvt hodet i smerte, "Nei, nei, jeg tuller ikke." Stønnet han og skjønte ikke helt hvorfor hun ble så opprørt. Rosa slapp han og turet kjapt fram i mengden, helt til andre siden. Frigg fikk bare snudd seg rundt før Rosa plantet en knyttneve midt i fjeset hennes. Frigg smalt uforberedt rett ned i bakken. Noen hoiet, glass ble knust og et par kortspillere føk i tottene på hverandre. Frigg var ikke sen om å reagere, uten å vite hva som egentlig foregikk. Hun skjøt opp fra bakken og med overraskelsesmomentet sprang hun rett i Rosa, som likevel tok imot med åpne armer. Frigg pløyde henne bakover i full sprang. Rosa sto støtt men hadde ikke fotfeste på det sleipe golvet, og de stoppet ikke før Rosa havnet på rygg over et bord. Benjamin flirte, men rygget avvergende bakover og helt ut av vershuset, for nå hadde flere kastet seg med i voldsbølgen.

Rosa hveste og sparket Frigg vekk. Hun landet på rygg på golvet, men karret seg på alle fire. Med neseblodet dryppende fant hun det lurest å bare kravle vekk med halen mellom beina. 

Den gang ei, for hun kjente at hun ble rett løftet opp av bakken. Så måtte hun vel få inn et par slag selv tenkte hun idet Rosa fikk henne såpass opp av bakken at hun klarte vri henne rundt. Frigg så en åpning og svingte hele armen for å treffe Rosa med en knyttet neve i kjeven. Rosa mistet grepet hun hadde i Friggs jakke og snublet bakover et par skritt. Frigg veltet bak i en bjelke og sank videre nedover. Hun tørket mer neseblod mens hun prøvde å unngå å bli tråkket på av et par fulle menn som dreiv å klasket til hverandre. En knust flaske på golvet åpenbarte seg, og neven hennes grep ivrig etter den. Den skulle nok få satt en stopper for det hele. Dessverre fikk hun knapt tatt i halsen på den før en snøvlete gubbe snublet bak og tråkket på den. Et lite klynk glapp ut av Frigg der det livsfarlige våpenet ble smadret under en skitten støvel. 

Samtidig fant Rosa ny energi og bøyde seg for å hente opp Frigg av golvet, for hun var nemlig ikke ferdig. Hendene hennes harde på fronten av Friggs jakke, før hun kastet henne sidelengs over et lite bord så hele bordet og de halvfulle glassene veltet over Frigg. Hun hadde knapt landet før hun kastet et glass mot Rosa, som såvidt dukket unna.  
Rosa kom bort til bordet, som Frigg holdt over seg som beskyttelse. Hun stakk bordføttene mot Rosa som irritert slo rundt seg for ikke å bli stukket av de. Hun fikk tak i en av føttene og dro bordet ut av Friggs grep. Frigg prøvde å krafse seg opp av golvet, stirret med et skrekkslagent og oppjaget blikk mens hun slikket blodet vekk fra overleppa. Rosa stilte seg over henne og slo Frigg over kinnet med bakhånden så hun klasket ned i golvet igjen. Så satte hun seg skrevs over Frigg og prøvde å unngå slagene som veivet rundt henne. Rosa dro hånden raskt gjennom håret og grep armene til Frigg for å holde de nede. "Sånn! Tenker jeg." Sa hun, sint men mest seirende. Frigg blunket forvirret. "Rosa?" Rosa furet brynene, "Ja, nemlig! Det kom meg for øre at du har..." Hun sukket, "vært intim med Langemann." Hun bet tennene sammen og øynene smalnet. 

Frigg kikket tomt på henne en stund. Hun hadde for vondt til å le, så det ble en lett harking istedet. "Hvaforno?" Svarte hun og prøvde sleipt å vri seg ut av hendene på Rosa. "Du hørte meg." Snerret Rosa og dukket for en som nesten snublet i de to. Frigg ble liggende under henne å tenke litt. Hva for en rolle skulle det spille hva hun og Langemann hadde gjort for lenge siden? Med mindre det var noe mellom Rosa og Langemann. Hun krympet litt og tørket vekk det forvirrede smilet samtidig som hun slikket mer blod vekk fra leppa. "M-m-men jeg visste jo ikke..." Stammet hun forsiktig. Rosa murret truende og blåste vekk et par hårstrå fra ansiktet. I det samme tok Benjamin henne forsiktig på skulderen, "Rosa!" Kaptein Sabeltann trenger oss." Hun skvatt til, men snudde seg og nikket til Benjamin. "Jeg er ikke ferdig med deg! Og jeg vedder på at Sabeltann har lyst å hilse på deg igjen også!" Hun pekte hardt mot Frigg mens hun reiste seg og fulgte etter Benjamin.

Frigg lå en liten stund og hentet inn pusten før hun snudde seg til sides og kjente på hvor det verket mest. Så klappet hun seg på lommene mens hun dukket for en stol som kom seilende og knakk da den traff golvet. Joda, nøkkelknippet var der enda. Skjelvende reiste hun seg og sjanglet seg opp trappen til andre etasje.

For det hadde seg slik at Frigg også hadde et spesielt ærend i Verstingbukta. Hun hadde her, og mange andre steder, gjemt vekk en del eiendeler og skatter som hun ikke orket dra med seg. I vertshuset Stormåsen hadde hun tilgang til en hemmelig kjeller, mot å måtte dele noen prosenter av eventuelle skatter med vertseieren. Nå var hun på utkikk etter gullmyntene hun hadde gjemt her for lenge siden. 

Med et puslete lite lys i hånden snek hun seg inn den hemmelige veggen, ned den latterlig smale trappen og gjennom den fuktige tunnelen. Det var kvelende mørkt men hun visste akkurat hvor hun skulle. Frigg knelte og lirket opp en løs steinhelle. Med lyset ved siden av seg fant hun fram nøkkelen i lomma og fikk åpnet det lille skrinet som lå gjemt under steinhellen. Den bugnet av gull og sølvmynter. I den andre lommen hentet hun ut en liten skinnpose som hun fylte med nesten halvt om halvt av gull- og sølvmynter.

Frigg ble sittende en liten stund å telle myntene som var igjen, og fant det for godt at det skulle bli liggende så mye. Så pakket hun like så godt et par mynter ned i korsettet og grøsset av det det kalde metallet mot huden. 

Etter å ha gjemt skrinet igjen og sparket litt sand over steinhellen, ble hun sittende og vurdere om hun skulle gå tilbake til Stormåsen eller ta den andre veien ut. Fingrene strøk betenkt over kinnbenet, som hadde fått en liten hevelse. Hun klemte forsiktig over neseryggen, kjente etter noen hevelser her også, men fant ingen. Bare ilende smerte og litt størknet blod over leppa. 

Hun funderte mens hun pirket på neglene sine. Hadde Rosa ment hun skulle komme tilbake til vertshuset, og kanskje ha med seg Sabeltann?  
Frigg fant ut det var best å gå ut andre veien, så hun tok lyset og gikk videre ned tunnelen.

Samtidig, i et tomt lite lager nærmere Noahs Ark, hadde akkurat Sabeltann og hans menn kranglet seg ferdig med spanjolen og hans tre sønner som plutselig hadde dukket opp. Spanjolen hadde erkjent sin synd og var villig til å glatte over med Sabeltann i form av hans nyeste skatt han hadde røvet på tokt. Sabeltann hadde mistenksomt latt seg smøre, og nå sto han, Langemann, Benjamin og Rosa og nærmest trippet foran en skattekiste. Spanjolen sto i døråpningen og smilte tilfreds. "Adiós!" Han vippet på hatten sin og med en grasiøs håndbevegelse hektet han av et oljelys fra veggen og kastet det i golvet. Oljen og flammene sprutet idet spanjolen klasket igjen døren og romsterte med noe tungt foran. Langemann og Sabeltann gispet like høyt og irritert, "Frekke svindler!" Ropte Sabeltann og løp mot døren, men ble stoppet av flammene som raskt åt seg gjennom oljesøl, skitt og spritdynket tregolv. "Finn en utvei!" Langemanns stemme satte igang Benjamin. Rosa sendte han et krast blikk men noe annet var det ikke tid til, og de alle fire begynte å klå oppetter murveggene etter en skjult dør eller vindu av noe slag. 

"Kanskje noen kan høre oss på utsiden?" Rosa snudde seg mot kapteinen. Sabeltann stoppet opp et lite øyeblikk, ventende.

"Hjelp! Det brenner!" Skrek hun inn mot veggen. "Pelle! Pysa! Kom dere hit!" Sabeltanns stemme runget høyt men den kunne fortsatt ikke penetrere stein. "Vi kommer til å brenne inne!" Rosa dro hånden gjennom håret og stirret på mennene. Røyken begynte å velte seg mot de, og situasjonen tilspisset seg for hvert sekund de sto og grublet.

Frigg hadde akkurat rukket enden av tunnelen. Hun lyste rundt med det spede lyset for å kunne se nærmere, men så plutselig at det kom en merkelig glød fra taket over henne. Hun myste mot det og så at det var såvidt et par tynne sprekker i det som måte være et tregolv. Nå hørte hun også klare stemmer som ropte og kjeftet. Hun lyttet iherdig, men klarte ikke høre annet enn at det var høylytt og muligens noe dramatisk. Hun klatret opp en liten stige for å komme nærmere lyden. Joda, det var da noe kjent med disse stemmene. Hun skvatt til, det var jo Rosa! Hun lyttet mer. En mannsstemme tilkjennegav seg. Kaptein Sabeltann. Hun krabbet ned av stigen og rygget bak noen skritt. Men stemmene deres var desperate. Hun gikk tilbake på stigen og kjente på taket, det begynte å bli ganske hett. Gløden måtte være en brann som var ute av kontroll, regnet hun seg fram til. 

Hun kunne alltids stikke, og håpe at det var slutten for Sabeltanns vrede. Eller hun kunne hjelpe de og kanskje var det en liten sjanse for at de tilgav henne. Eller de kunne røske henne opp av tunnelen og kaste henne rett i flammene. Hun svelget og var på tur ned stigen igjen. Istedet gikk hun et skritt opp. Så fikk det bare stå til. Frigg var blitt kalt mye rart her i livet, og mye av det stemte nok, men så inhuman var hun ikke. 

Hun vippet av låsen i takluken og stakk hodet opp midt foran Sabeltann og gjengen. "Trenger dere hjelp?"

Sabeltann, Langemann, Benjamin og Rosa ble stående og stirre i vantro. Så løp de alle fire mot Frigg, som nærmest måtte slippe stigen for ikke å bli sprunget ned. Sabeltann kom sist ned stigen, men før han hadde fått plantet begge føttene på bakken, grep han Langemann. "Vent!" Han styrtet opp stigen igjen og trosset flammer og røyk for å hente kista. Han lo hånlig og godt der han for andre gang kom ned stigen, men denne gangen med kista under armen der han slengte luka på plass.

Langemann og Benjamin smilte imponert, Rosa var ikke like begeistret. "Han trodde vel han skulle få gleden av å lirke kista ut av mine sotete hender etter at flammene hadde gjort sitt." Fnøste Sabeltann og humret stolt. Langemann sto klar som en jakthund ved Sabeltanns side, mens Benjamin stappet hendene i lommene. Fremst sto Frigg og prøvde å unngå øyekontakt med samtlige.  
"Jeg håper da virkelig det er en annen utvei her." Sabeltann hevet et øyebryn mot Frigg. "Ja, bare følg meg." Svarte hun forsiktig og ledet gjengen med sitt lille lys.  
Sabeltann gikk bakerst med kisten, foran han gikk Benjamin og Langemann nesten likt. Rosa snudde seg og prikket Langemann hardt i brystet, "Vi to skal prate senere." Hvisket hun hardt. Langemann hadde ingen anelse om hva dette dreide seg om men turte ikke annet enn å nikke. Benjamin holdt inne et lite knis og dreide blikket ertende vekk.

"Pass dere i trappen, og vær helt stille." Hvisket Frigg på nederste trinn. Ingen motsa henne og de alle listet seg opp den snodige trappen. Hun passet på at kysten var klar ved å titte ut av et lite hull, før hun forsiktig dyttet opp døren som gikk i ett med veggen. Sabeltann og gjengen kom litt fomlende, men uten bråk bak henne. "Hvor er vi?" Spurte Sabeltann stille. "I andre etasje på Stormåsen." Svarte Frigg og pekte ut vinduet. Derifra kunne de se det lille lagerbygget lengre ned i gaten. Flammene hadde tygd seg gjennom ytterdøren nå og det sto et gjeng og kastet sand og vann på med det de greide. Inni gjengen der var Pelle og Pysa og et par gledespiker også. Sabeltann humret litt og lente seg vekk fra vinduet. Han strakk hardt i jakken sin og kremtet. "Nåh. Da er det vel bare rett av meg å legge bak meg alt som har skjedd mellom oss." Barten hans viftet irritert. "Ikke tro at vi er venner av den grunn. Mer som to nøytrale parter." La han til for ikke å virke myk. Men faktum var at han jo hadde sansen for folk som strakk ut en hånd selv om de lett kunne latt være.

Han tok henne i skulderen og nikket høflig før han snudde seg mot Langemann. "Kom igjen, Langemann. Vi gjemmer kista på skuta, så finner vi den sleipe spanjolen igjen! Jeg har hørt han er overtroisk!" Knegget han med hurtige skritt ned trappen.  
Rosa sendte Langemann et langt blikk, og fikk i retur et blikk slik bare litt dumme men likevel gode menn kunne gi. Hun sukket lett irritert og trakk såvidt på smilebåndet. Frigg svelget stille og prøvde å smyge et par skritt vekk. 

"Jeg slo deg vel ikke så alt for hardt?" Spurte plutselig Rosa. Blikket deres møttes og Frigg smilte skjevt et lite sekund, "Ikke noe jeg ikke klarer gå av meg." Hun trakk på skuldrene og strøk seg over neseryggen igjen, kjente et varmt stikk av smerte bre seg utover. Hun lot være å nevne glassflasken hun hadde grepet etter. 

"Kom igjen, så går vi å drikker. Vi kvinner må holde sammen, vet du." Sa Rosa bestemt og marsjerte ned mot første etasje, hvor det nå hadde brutt ut allsang. Frigg fulgte lydig etter. Benjamin tok en siste titt ut vinduet og hadde ingen planer om å hjelpe til med brannen. Istedet trippet han etter Rosa og Frigg, med et lite håp om at kanskje det var hans fang noen ramlet ned i denne gangen.


	2. Chapter 2

Tørsten var stilnet, kutt og sår verket og det luktet mildt av bål i Friggs nese. Akkurat slik en kveld i Verstingbukta pleide å ende. 

Rosa hadde forsvunnet i mengden på Stormåsen så Frigg hadde valset vekk og labbet nå rundt ved enden av havnen. Hun myste inn i en trang tunnel, ment for å drenere vann om våren og sommeren. Den virket tørr nå, bortsett fra et par drypp her og der.  
Med spisse ører hadde hun overhørt noen i vertshuset som hadde ment at det skulle være bortgjemt, eller bortglemt, noe skatter her inne. 

Frigg lot det stå til og huket seg inn i tunnelen. Det var akkurat så hun klarte lute seg innover uten å krype. Hun trengte ikke smyge langt før hun kom til enden, hvor hun famlet rundt, angret på at hun ikke hadde tatt med seg et lys. Det var trangere her enn i starten, og hun var nå på alle fire. Hun fulgte en hissing drypping fra over hodet med fingertuppene, uten å vite helt hva hun lette etter. Fingrene kom borti en liten glippe, pirket i noe løs leire. Jo mer hun skrapte jo større ble hullet. 

I mørket virket det som noen hadde prøvd å skjule et lite hull, kanskje korke det igjen så ingen andre skulle finne noe. Hun snudde seg rundt på rygg for å komme bedre til og stakk hånden forsiktig i åpningen. Noe som lignet glatte perler buktet seg rundt fingrene, men da hun skulle dra de til seg, satt hånden fast. Hun rykket flere ganger, prøvde å slippe smykkene, men det hjalp ikke. Hun rumlet irritert og dro hardere, dro så det verket i hele skuldra. 

Det var noen andre som også hadde spisse ører, nemlig Benjamin. Nå labbet han også bort til tunnelen. Han hadde en liten utent lykt med seg i hånden, prøvde å se mest mulig anonym ut der han lusket.

Frigg hørte noen utenfor tunnelen, ble musestille og urørlig til tross for at hun trengte hjelp. Benjamin stakk hodet inn først, og begynte å smyge seg inn samme vei. Med hans høyde måtte han krype allerede fra start. 

Frigg begynte plutselig å sparke som et løpsk føll, og Benjamin stoppet bare såvidt unna. "Hvem er det?" Hveste hun. Benjamin tente den lille lykten sin og satte den fra seg før han grep føttene hennes, "I alle, er det deg igjen?" Smilte han ertende. "Slipp meg!" Hun prøvde å slå etter han med den ene hånden, noe som gjorde det veldig tydelig at hun nærmest hang fra den ene. Benjamins øyenbryn furet seg kjapt, "Sitter du fast?" Spurte han og kjente at hun prøvde å sparke seg løs fra han igjen, "Hva ser det ut som?" Hogg hun. Benjamin lo uten å forandre det sløve blikket sitt, "Så du hørte om skatten også?" Knegget han og krøp nærmere for å se. "Er det no' skatt oppi der da?" Spurte han. "Nei." Løy hun irritert. "Neinei daså, kunne hjulpet deg løs hvis vi delte, og-" "Ja, det er noe her." Avbrøt hun glefsende resignert og sukket. 

Benjamin gliste og dro lykten nærmere, satte den bak hodet hennes mens han nærmest krøp over henne for å komme nærmere til. Hun pustet irritert under han, fikk vesten og håret hans kilende i fjeset. "Skal vi se." Mumlet han, som om han var ekspert i noe som helst, mens han fiklet med den fastklemte armen hennes. 

Han tok oppgaven overraskende seriøst og presset seg enda nærmere, til Friggs irritasjon, men hun var faktisk knyttet til armen og ville ha den løs. Det spisse kneet hans hadde plutselig tatt plass mellom beina hennes. Hun prøvde å skifte posisjon, men det var trangt nok fra før i tunnelen, og hun klarte ikke flytte seg lengre opp uten å føle at armen skulle rives av.

Så la han mer vekt og press på beina sine, der han iherdig prøvde å finne ut hvor og hvorfor hun egentlig satt fast.  
"Kneet ditt." Mumlet hun svakt under han, men Benjamin hørte ikke etter. Hun bet seg i leppa, blikket flakket etter en løsning, eller i det minste en forklaring på hvorfor dette skjedde henne nå. 

Hun blåste vekk litt av håret hans, som fortsatt kilte henne mellom øya, men det landet rett på henne igjen. "Ligg stille." Kommanderte han. Pusten hennes ble urytimsk, sutrende nærmest. "Flytt kneet ditt." Jamret hun under han. Benjamin kastet såvidt et blikk ned på henne, "Det er ikke plass, ser du vel." Svarte han påståelig og himlet med øya.

Frigg ble desperat, prøvde å dytte han i låret med den frie hånden for å flytte det unna. "Slutt, jeg mister balansen." Mumlet Benjamin fraværende og slo hånden hennes vekk. Hun kjente det begynte å trekke i et par ansiktmuskler, og i en hel del andre muskler. Dette kom til å skje enten hun ville eller ikke. Hun kunne be han fjerne kneet engang til men var redd skjelvingen i stemmen skulle avsløre henne. Det gikk varmt opp den fortvilte kroppen hennes, det pulserte gjennom ryggraden og før hun fikk forberedt seg noe mer, brast et overgitt jammer ut av henne. Hun tok seg for munnen, litt for sent, men peste hardt bak hånden, red ut den siste bølgen som skylte over henne. Benjamin kikket forvirret ned på henne til slutt. Han hevet et øyebryn mens han prøvde å forstå, ikke så mye hva men hvorfor. De så på hverandre, hånden hennes fortsatt over munnen. Det var noe merkelig himmelfallent, fornøyd og en smule skamfullt i blikket hennes og det fikk Benjamin til å flire. 

Han holdt den ene armen hennes rundt håndleddet, "Jeg fikk deg løs." Konstaterte han og slapp den. Hun vippet blikket kjapt opp mot hullet og så det glitret. Hurtig klorte hun det ut og et lite skred av perlehalsbånd og smykker ramlet ned ved hodet hennes. "Flytt deg." Kvekket hun irritert. "Ikke glem avtalen nå." Han krabbet bak et par skritt, "Jeg sa flytt deg." Bjeffet hun og klasket kneet sitt i haken hans. "Au! Di rotte!" Han krafset til seg noe av smykkene og lykten før han krabbet bak. Frigg snudde seg rundt, tok resten av smykkene og krøp etter. 

Han hadde knapt kommet seg på føttene før han bokstavelig talt hadde Frigg i nakken. Han mistet lykten bortover sanda og de spant rundt, "Gi meg resten!" Freste hun, hadde armen i et saftig kvelertak rundt nakken hans. "Du er sprøyte gal." Peste han og snublet rundt på de lange føttene. Han traff en vegg så de begge mistet taket og havnet i bakken. De stirret på smykkene han hadde mistet, "Vi hadde en avtale." Minnet han og pekte. "Det hadde vi ikke!" Hun fyret brynene. 

"Nåja, det er sånn du vil ha det." Sa han og smalnet blikket. Samtidig styrtet de mot juvelene, braste sammen som to hissige løshunder. Det varte ikke mange sekunder før Benjamin hadde henne i en av hans armlengder unna. Hun veivet og bykset men han hadde et godt grep rundt kragen hennes. Så stappet han sin del i lomma, et lite uvørent øyeblikk hvor Frigg tok sjansen og satte tenna i armen hans. "Du biter jo ditt beist!" Skrek han og ristet henne av før de barket sammen igjen. Hun bykset han ned i marka men Benjamins skjulte styrke kom alltid som en overraskelse. Nå var det han som hadde henne i en armlås. Overarmen hans klemte godt over strupen hennes og hun kunne ikke annet enn å forgjeves prøve å krafse seg ut av grepet. Benjamin skjøv henne foran seg, "Så dette er takka for at jeg hjalp deg." Sa han dramatisk og ristet på hodet. "Røvere altså, går ikke å stole på." Knegget han. 

Frigg vred seg irritert mellom armen og brystet hans. "Jeg får ikke puste!" Glefset hun anstrengt. 

"Jeg slipper deg hvis du gir deg og stikker." Den vante, sløve stemmen hans bak øret hennes. "Nei, jeg skal ha resten av skatten!" Hun kavet og hev etter pusten. "Kan du ikke nøye deg med en ny runde med kneet midt?" Hvisket Benjamin ertende og påtatt forførerisk. Frigg ble så spak et lite øyeblikk at hun sluttet å kjempe. Benjamin slapp henne og hun snudde seg bråkvikt, "Du kan få en ny runde med mitt!" Sa hun og sendte kneet midt i hans egne juveler. Benjamin gikk ned for telling og Frigg klatret over han, saumfarte lommene hans. Han grep henne på ny i kragen, og hun svingte armene for å slå han. Til slutt satt hun med begge armene fastklemt i grepet hans og de skjøv og dyttet hver deres vei i håp om å slite hverandre ut.

"Hvor i huleste er Benjamin nå da?" Hørte de kaptein Sabeltann hvese et sted oppe ved havna. De stoppet opp samtidig og krøp nesten ihop i frykt. Det var aldri godt å si i hvilket humør Sabeltann var i. 

"Hvis han finner ut at vi har noen av verdi så tar han det sikkert fra oss begge!" Hvisket Benjamin. Frigg freste stille og klatret av han. Hun orket ikke tanken på at Sabeltann skulle finne henne med flere av hans menn, selv om det denne gangen var for noe helt annet. Benjamin rettet på klærne og snøftet smertefullt mens han reiste seg. Frigg smatt stille unna. 

"Jeg er her!" Ropte han til kapteinen og vinket.


End file.
